1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED illumination devices, especially to an LED ceiling lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to traditional light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long service life. LED lights are widely used in many applications, such as LED ceiling lamp. Because the light emitting diodes are small and have a narrow light emitting angle, the LED ceiling lamp does not form a shaped light beam on a ceiling board such as quartz lamps.